Leave me alone
by Zhusidinuo
Summary: *chapitre unique* Visite dans l'esprit de Mrs Longdubat, dans sa vie de tous les jours. La vie d'une folle n'est pas si reposante...


Titre : Leave me alone

Auteur : Zhusidinuo

Genre : vraiment… morbide, selon un de mes amis

Base : je savais pas trop où le mettre, donc j'ai adapté pour Harry Potter

Mot de l'auteur :

L'idée m'est venue comme ça un soir nowhere… j'ai pensé que cela devait être amusant d'essayer de se glisser dans l'esprit de quelqu'un qui n'a pas toute sa raison… m'enfin… vous avez le droit de me trouver folle d'écrire un truc pareil. C'est un chapitre unique, je compte pas faire de suite…

Leave me alone 

Elle n'était pas folle.

Elle le savait, la folie ce n'était pas elle. Non non. La folie, c'était comme tous les autres patients dans ce drôle de bâtiment. Mais elle, elle avait toute sa raison. Toute? Sûrement. Certainement. Le contraire n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas comme si elle n'était plus capable de réfléchir, si? Non? Peut-être. Si seulement les voix, ces voix, ces voix si énervantes et méchantes, pouvaient se taire. Peut-être qu'alors, elle pourrait réfléchir comme une personne raisonnable, pas folle. Mais c'était dur. Insoutenable. Surtout quand les hommes en blouse blanche venaient la piquer dans le creux du coude avec ces substances verdâtres, alors les voix criaient, hurlaient leur colère, même si elle s'en fichait qu'ils lui enfoncent des seringues sous la peau, ça les faisait taire quelques instants. Et alors c'était sa vraie voix, à elle, qui s'élevait.

Elle les voyaient, les autres pensionnaires, tous des cinglés qui se parlait à eux-même. Elle n'était pas pareil. Elle disait aux voix de la laisser tranquille, et qu'elle n'était pas intéressée à converser avec elles. Après tout, elle était saine, elle. Ce n'était pas parce que chaque fois qu'ils venaient la tourmenter dans son esprit elle frissonnait de la tête aux pieds en se balançant sur elle-même, qu'elle est comme les autres.

Et elle s'entendait parfois, elle criait, elle tendait la main vers le mur, comme si elle pouvait le revoir, le toucher, le toucher du regard, n'importe quoi. Même effleurer ses cheveux bruns, passer sa main couverte de cicatrices dans sa chevelure. Elle se faisait mal, avec ses ongles parfois trop longs elle s'entaillait. Il y avait toujours du sang le long de sa peau blanche, celle de sa main. Elle pleurait aussi. Ses joues étaient souvent trempées de larmes. Ses yeux avaient sûrement perdus de leur éclat à force d'être ternis par l'eau. Et les petites voix mesquines se moquaient d'elle, tralala, toujours d'elle, jamais des autres. Elles le lui disait qu'elle ne verrait plus jamais son petit garçon, son fils. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute, leur répondait-elle. Oui c'est de la tienne, rajoutaient-elles. Puis, elle criait, encore et toujours, cela lui faisait du bien, tellement de bien. Oh oui, comme elle aimait crier, contre ces intruses dans son esprit.

Elle ne pouvait pas savoir, elle, que c'était l'endoloris qui l'avait rendu dans cet état, non non, c'était de la faute aux petites voix, toujours ces petites voix qu'elle avait peine à supporter. Elle avait bien vu les gardiens la fixer d'un oeil dégouté, alors qu'elle se rongeait les ongles presque jusqu'au sang, jetant des regards effrayés un peu partout. Elle se sentait surveillée, et probablement qu'elle l'était. Des êtres invisibles, qui vous persécutaient. Elle savait que ça pouvait exister, oui, elle s'en était souvenu. Où? Quand? Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Le temps passait si lentement quand il n'y avait aucune horloge, aucune fenêtre, qu'une immensité blanche traversées de lignes noires.

Parfois, elle le voyait cet homme. Cet homme a l'air si malade, comme elle. Il se balançait, avant-arrière, sans arrêter de chuchoter. Murmurer des mots sans son, sans signification. Juste parler, pas écrire, non, parler. Peut-être que les petites voix lui rendent visite, à lui-aussi. Si c'était le cas, quel bonheur! Quelqu'un avec qui partager, oui, partager son malheur d'être visitée par des petites voix agaçantes. Pas comme avec l'infirmière qui venait parfois lui rendre visite, non, une conversation agréable et sensée. Comme la personne raisonnable qu'elle est. Elle n'est pas folle, elle. 

L'autre jour, elle s'en souvient, une vieille dame âgée leur a rendu visite. Elle semblait connaître l'homme aux murmures incompréhensibles, la chanceuse! Elle, elle s'était contenté d'échanger des paroles sans signification, comme il semblait tant les aimer. Les personnes aux habits blancs les avaient placés tous les trois dans une salle. Elle s'était assise par terre, comme à son habitude, mais la dame ne semblait pas apprécier, donc elle s'était relevé puis s'était assise sur le sofa, à coté de l'homme.

La dame leur adressa des phrases, qu'elle ne put pas toutes comprendre. Elle leur montra une photo ensuite, une belle photo elle devait l'avouer, glacée, une image d'un jeune adulte qui devait être modèle, tellement qu'il était beau! L'adolescent portait une sorte de robe, une toge que dit la vieille femme, « diplomé de Poudlard » rajouta-t-elle. Elle avait hoché la tête, sans bien comprendre, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fière pour la maman de cet adorable jeune homme. La dame l'avait appellé Neville Longdubat. Ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais les voix l'empêchaient de se concentrer sur ce fragment de souvenir. Alors, devant la vieille dame et l'homme aux mots incompréhensibles, elle se leva, se prit la tête entre les mains et cria. Hurla de la laisser tranquille, qu'elle était saine, raisonnable, non non, sortez, laissez-là tranquille, elle ne vous a rien fait! C'était pas juste, injuste, incorrect, jamais elle ne leur avait fait de mal, pourquoi étaient-elles venues l'embêter, elle qui n'est pas folle? 

Puis, la vieille dame avait reculé. Non, ne partez pas madame, elle a besoin de vous. Elle sent que vous êtes son dernier lien avec la réalité, celle où les voix n'existent plus, où elle est considéré comme une personne normale, car c'est ce qu'elle est, non? Mais c'est trop tard, les hommes aux blouses blanches la rapportent dans la pièce blanche immaculée de striures noires. Elle se laissait faire sans réagir, car elle savait que cela ne servirait à rien de se débattre, ils sont forts, trop forts, et réels.

Son regard s'enfuit de nouveau sur les murs. Et puis les petites voix reviennent…

Fin

Mot de l'auteur (suite) : 

Si vous pensez que cela vaut de quoi, reviewez please ^^!


End file.
